


BTS Fucked Up Request

by Dirtybts



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtybts/pseuds/Dirtybts
Summary: Please read in chapter 1
Relationships: Bangtan boys/original female characters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	BTS Fucked Up Request

Please note that the request is ONLY BTS X female reader/OC and is incest themed 

You can: 

Request about eg: Taehyung fucking his fictional sister as I said before, this request is incets based, no matter what type of incest it is. 

You can ask for a rape scene, I have nothing against that 

Extremely underage is acceptable as well 

Any types of kinks is welcomed since I'm fucked up so you're welcome here, unless it's a kink I can't do 

You can request only in chapter 1 since I want it to be organized and you can only comment requests in chapter 1. I will ignore requests if it's written in chapter 2+ 

Don't be shy! I don't bite at all...at least that's what I think I do.

So please, send in your request that is based on incest with a twits of your own. 💖


End file.
